


Finding a Home

by aavandam



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, daisy needs a break, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aavandam/pseuds/aavandam
Summary: Daisy decides she wants to get an apartment. She goes to May for help.





	Finding a Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am and I didn't edit this so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Daisy makes no noise walking down the hall on her way to May’s room, her footsteps muffled by the socks on her feet and the carpeted flooring. Standing outside of May’s door, Daisy falters, suddenly overcome with nerves. After a moment of hesitation Daisy knocks on the door in front of her. A few seconds later, Daisy is greeted by May whose initial confusion turns to concern at the nerves evident in Daisy.

“Hey.” Daisy begins, voice shaking slightly.

“Hello.” May responds, and then, after a moment with no response, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. I was just wondering if you could help me with something?” Daisy asks, speaking softly with her eyes trained on the floor. When May doesn’t respond Daisy looks up to see May giving her an encouraging look, waiting for her to elaborate. Daisy takes a deep breath to steady herself before continuing.

“I want to find an apartment, a place of my own.” The young agent states before continuing on in a rush, “I mean, I know I live here and I will always have a place here but I want a place that is my own. Somewhere to fall back on if things go wrong or even just somewhere to go to that isn’t also my work. And, I don’t know. I’ve never had my own place. Ever. Unless you count that van you guys found me in, but that wasn’t much of a home.” Daisy’s eyes, which had drifted back toward the floor during her rambling, come back to look May in the face for her reaction. 

“Alright. What do you need me for?” May asks slowly, still a bit confused as to why Daisy came to her of all people. Coulson would probably be better at this sort of thing. 

“Well, I was hoping you could help me. Find a place, I mean. Like I said, I’ve never had my own place before. I don’t know how to do this, what I’m looking for, anything. I brought my laptop. We could look at listings online, if you’re willing to help.” Daisy explained, her voice becoming a whisper with her last sentence. “But you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I could probably get someone else to help me. I’m sure Jemma or Mack could-”  
“Daisy. I would love to help you.” May cut Daisy off before she could ramble anymore. At that, May stepped aside to allow Daisy into the room and closed the door behind her. May sat on the edge of her bed-she doesn’t have anywhere else to sit in her bunk-, patting the space next to her in invitation for Daisy to join her. Daisy sits in the proffered spot before opening her laptop and the pair gets started on compiling a list of possible apartments for Daisy.

 

* * *

 

“So what do you think of this one?” May asks Daisy while standing in the living room area of the seventh apartment of the day.

“I don’t know, it looks like all the other ones. They all look the same. Why couldn’t I just pick the first one? All of these apartments are the same so looking at more is just pointless.” Daisy all but whines, giving May the impression of a petulant 4 year old. May can only imagine how Daisy would be acting if the living room they were standing in was furnished-draped dramatically over the back of the couch with an arm over her face, sighing dramatically. May quickly smothers the smile that attempts to take over her face, quickly schooling her features into something more reminiscent of exasperation.

“The first one had mold. You can’t live there. The second was too small, you would be suffocated. Third and fourth had ‘the ugliest wallpaper a person could possibly imagine’-your words. The fifth and sixth you didn’t even look at, you just stood in the kitchen looking bored until we left.” May recounts, ticking off each apartment on her fingers. “You can’t just live anywhere, you need a place you actually like, or what’s the point of even getting an apartment, huh? I know this can be boring, but if you don’t tell me what you don’t like, we can’t find something you do like. Just talk to me Daisy.” May all but pleads with Daisy. All May wants is for Daisy to find somewhere she loves, a good and safe apartment that can be Daisy’s safe place away from the base. She will  _ not  _ let Daisy live just anywhere-it needs to be right. Everyone deserves somewhere that is only there’s, somewhere to unwind and simply exist outside of the responsibilities they have. 

“I’m sorry, I know I’m not making this easy. I’ve never done this before so I don’t know what I’m looking for. How do I do this?” Daisy answers honestly. May could see Daisy getting worked up and overwhelmed so she jumps in to ease Daisy’s overworked mind.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just breathe. We can always do this again another day. You don’t have to decide today if you don’t want to, there’s no rule that says you have to choose today.” May reassures Daisy. As Daisy takes a few deep breaths to calm herself, May can’t help the feeling of uselessness that comes creeping in. She hasn’t had to do any of this apartment hunting in years and she has no idea what to do now, she just wants Daisy to have a home, she certainly deserves one. 

After Daisy has calmed enough to carry an actual conversation, May cautiously starts, “Is there anything specifically that you like in this apartment? Just look around and try to decide what you do like.” Daisy starta very cautiously looking around the room, not moving from the spot she is standing.

“I like the size of the living room. I could get a pretty good sized couch in here. The kitchen is okay. It’s small but I’m not a good cook anyway so I wouldn’t be using it much. The bedroom is nice with a good-sized closet. The bathroom isn’t disgusting.” Daisy relays to the older agent. 

“Alright. Is there anything specifically that you do not like in this apartment?” May attempts. She watches Daisy do another visual once over of the small apartment, looking deep in thought.

“The walls. This weird beige-y color is horrible.” Daisy answers, her face screwing up into a look of disgust as she eyes the offending walls. May laughs softly to herself before addressing Daisy’s concern.

“We could always paint the walls, you wouldn’t need to keep the ‘beige-y’ color if you don’t want. What color would you prefer the walls to be?”

“Umm, maybe just plain white? It would be easiest. Plus, if I picked a color, I would end up getting sick of it and painting again in 6 months.” Daisy answers simply. 

“So, is this the one?” May asks tentatively.

“Yeah. I think so.” Daisy responds with a smile, bouncing on her toes slightly. May smiles back at the young woman in front of her. It is in this moment that May can see the girl Daisy is under all of the trauma and hurt she has endured her whole life. She’s happy that Daisy has found a place she can be herself, no guards built up, not Agent of Shield Daisy Johnson, not Quake, just Daisy. She’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated!!!


End file.
